


Family Ties

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto, Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Military, Battle of Hogwarts, Battlefield, Child Soldiers, Daily Prophet, Evil Voldemort (Harry Potter), Harry Potter References, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Military, Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter), Near Death Experiences, Second War with Voldemort, Soldiers, The Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter) is Terrible, The Quibbler, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 12:22:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15412836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: If there was one thing Haruhi knew about her cousins, it was that they'd always be just a bit...distinctive. Of course, one was the Saviour of the Wizarding world, and the other was a highly trained shinobi, distinctiveness was to be expected.





	1. Tear stained Heart

Haruhi couldn't believe the things her cousins got up to. Harry's latest letter detailed in explicit detail the 'Blackout Protocol' he and his division were enacting. No contact with friends or family. They were all targets in the war. Riddle had already killed Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, and their son Dudley. Included in the letter was a Gringotts Key and the name of Harry's account manager. If any goblin, not Harry's account manager attempts to assist her, she's to leave the bank and contact their other cousin Naruto.  A second letter, one that Haruhi is supposed to give Naruto in the event his aid is needed to deal with someone stealing Harry's Inheritance, was still sealed on Haruhi's desk. Harry then informed her of what was within the package he'd sent her. The fifteen-year-old girl dropped on her bed. Basilisk and dragon hid armor for both her and her father from the beasts he'd slain. Amulets of protection, shields, and jewelry that detected poison and potions. Small ward stones that Haruhi shakily began placing around the apartment.

 

Knowing your cousin was being trained as a soldier to fight in a war was one thing.  It never seemed real before, Haruhi supposed, Harry was so normal when he visited during the summers or on those rare holidays. She knew Harry was famous. She's been receiving copies of the Prophet and Witch Weekly since she was seven. Every article about her cousin was collected and added to a craft book. Haruhi knew he was famous. That he was changing his community and leading his army in a war. She's known that since they were eleven and Harry first killed one of Riddle's agents. Brown eyes glanced at the letter on her desk. Knowing and understanding were two very different things. Haruhi hopped that Harry would be alright. She hoped that he would survive and come home. She hoped because right now that was all she could do.

 

The next day at school Haruhi avoided the hosts. Her friends would be worried, she knew, but she couldn't deal with such cheerful optimism right now. Haruhi searched the courtyard for a familiar path of flowers. Sitting on a patch of lilies offered only a vague comfort. She ate her lunch and searched through her craft book. All of Harry's letters were there, with the articles written on him and his interviews. Everything he's done has been to end this war as soon as safely possible. The recovery of the Founder's Artifacts, the New Lord Slytherin through the right of Conquest, and even the huge Ministry Corruption scandal had been in Harry's benefit. He was only a year older than her, but already he's accomplished so much. He's accomplished too much to die now, Haruhi thought. Hope wasn't supposed to be such a difficult thing to feel.

 

It was harder than normal to smile for her guests during club. As the girls chatted about simple, harmless topics, Haruhi's mind was envisioning the many horrible way her cousin could die in the war he was fighting. Magic was so versatile, so limitless and right now it seemed like the worst thing on earth. 

 

"Haruhi?" the concerned voice of one of the guests pulled Haruhi from her morbid thoughts. "are you alright?"

 

"I'm fine," Haruhi said. Judging by the glance the two girls shared, they didn't believe it.

 

"Are you sure? you seem ill,"

 

"I'm just worried," Haruhi sighed "Last night I found out one of my cousins was fighting in a war,"

 

The girls gasped. The entire club room went quite at her admission. The hosts still didn't know a lot about Haruhi, they'd only known each other for a few days after all, but they cared. They listened as Haruhi spoke. The honest emotion in her voice drew even the most stoic of the girls to tears.

 

"My cousins have always been my most important people. Until last night I haven't heard from my cousins in almost a year. I still haven't heard from Naruto, but Harry said things were getting dangerous. He said that the other general has used kidnapping and hostages before, that he'd most likely do so again. But even knowing that there's a target on my back, I'm more scared that I'll never see my cousin again. That I'll wake up one day, and find the bank statement inviting me to his will reading and that as his closest living blood relative I'd inherit his estates and whatever else he owns," Haruhi didn't realize she was crying until a handkerchief was being held under her nose. With a shaky smile, Haruhi wiped away her tears and tried to breathe. 

"I'm not sure what scares me more. Being in charge of Harry's estates with the constant reminder that he's dead, or him dying and me not being able to go to the funeral,"

 

Haruhi would hope and trust in Harry's skills and his training all she could, but in all honesty, Harry was sixteen and Riddle was seventy-something. No matter how much hope she had, that fact was Harry and his team of teenagers would be severely outmatched. This was a war, not a fantasy novel.

 

Club ended with many tears and well-wishers. The hosts started making a ruckus, but Haruhi paid them no mind. She sat by the window and watched as the other students left. She could almost picture Harry, riding up on that motorcycle of his. His messy black hair and vibrant green eyes making him stand out in the sea of students. He'd lean against the brick post of the gate, and just like in middle school, he'd be waiting for her. She'd run out of the school, toss her bag at his feet and jump into his arms. She could almost feel his arms around her back, could smell his magic as it engulfed her in a protective embrace. She could almost see it, but she blinked and the daydream faded. When Honey wrapped her in a hug, she cried into the smaller boy's shoulder. She didn't notice the sad and helpless looks they shared as she cried herself to sleep. If she did, she may have only felt worse. 


	2. Memories bring Hope

A few weeks past and eventually Haruhi ran out of tears. She got used to wearing her armor under her uniform. She kept a protection amulet on a chain around her neck. She still worried, looking out the window and not really connecting to the world around her, but each day it seemed like she was getting better.

 

"Could you tell us about your cousins Haruhi?"  Yuna asked.

Haruhi smiled at her guests. They were so honestly sweet hearted.

 

"I first met Harry when I was six. He was seven. My mother had recently passed away and I wasn't very talkative,"

 

Haruhi eyed the red-haired woman talking with her dad with suspicion. The woman had visited often this month. Sometimes she'd bring another person with her, a really old man in the weirdest dress she'd ever seen, or a lawyer.  This time though, she brought a boy with her. He looked a bit like the photos of Mom's brother-in-law. Except, the boy had green eyes. He stood straight, his arms behind his back and his fascinating eyes on the woman. Haruhi wondered if his eyes glowed. 

 

"Haruhi," Dad said. "come here, meet your cousin,"

 

"Her second cousin technically," the woman said. 

 

"Technicalities aren't all that important when it comes to family,"

 

Haruhi stood next to her dad. The boy fidgeted under her curious stare. 

 

"If that will be all," The woman said. "I'll take my leave then,"

 

Haruhi wasn't sure about the boy, but if he was family then she'd make sure he was just as happy here as she was.

 

"Harry stayed with us for only six months each year, the rest he spent in England," Haruhi said. "My cousin Naruto visited whenever he was able to," 

 

Haruhi sat in the park. It was winter and both of her cousins had come over to visit. So far it hadn't been going too well. The blond snarled at the green-eyed boy. The green-eyed boy yawned and rolled his eyes. Haruhi watched from behind their half made ice fort as the blond threw the first punch. Harry dodged. Naruto kicked at Harry's leg. Harry grabbed Naruto's orange jumpsuit. The two tumbled into the snow, Harry kneeing Naruto in the stomach. 

 

Haruhi wished she could figure out why the two boys were fighting. It had been like this for the past three days. Harry would say something, Naruto would get upset, and suddenly they were fighting again. She was honestly sick of it. 

 

Haruhi grabbed her sand bucket and filled it with snow. If those two couldn't figure out how to get along then she could at least stop the fighting. They were supposed to be building a snow castle!

 

She marched her bucket of snow over to where Naruto was trying to push Harry into the river. The nearly frozen river. Haruhi sat her bucket of snow at her feet. Grabbing one of her premade snowballs Haruhi flung it at Naruto's head. The blue-eyed boy shrieked, letting go of Harry's coat as he tried to shake the snow out off his skin. Harry bent over laughing at Naruto's situation until Haruhi threw a snowball at him too. The two boys tried to duck the barrage of snowballs sent at them but Haruhi had a strong arm and good aim for a nine-year-old.

 

"They still fought of course," Haruhi sighed. "But it was more good-natured than before. They never did tell me why they were fighting in the first place though,"

 

When Haruhi went home she pulled out her photo album and reflected on the good times with her cousins. They'd come home one day, Haruhi thought. 

 

"They'll come home," She traced a picture of the three of them sleeping on a pillow pile. "There are still more memories to be made together,"


	3. Snippets of News

As Haruhi worked around Misuzu's pension she enjoyed her summer vacation. The host chaos of the week aside, it was nice spending some casual time with the twins. There were times they reminded her of Harry's brothers in arms. The twins noticed of course.  Haruhi just sighed and shook the feeling off. She'd never actually got to meet Harry's division, his team. she's heard about them for the past three years. It was worse with Naruto's friends. In Naruto's case, it made sense not to say anything about his friends or team. As a shinobi, he faced a lot of enemies and spilling his weaknesses on paper was bound to get him killed. Harry could at least spell the paper for secrecy before he sent it off. 

 

"Any word from Harry-kun?" Misuzu asked during dinner. The twins glanced at each other but said nothing. Haruhi just shrugged.

"Blackout is still in effect," Haruhi said. "The Prophet says Hogsmeade is under Riddle's control, but the D.A. is holding Hogwarts. The Minister was assassinated last night. Most of the Department of Research and development were destroyed in the counter assault,"

 

"What about that odd Magazine you were reading earlier?"

 

"What I figured out from The Quibbler was basically that Harry's planning a solo mission for himself, that Granger has found a way to break down the defenses around Malfoy Manor, and that Longbottom  and Lovegood were sent on a mission to find and kill a snake,"

 

"All those kids," Misuzu mourned. "What are the adults doing?"

 

Haruhi shot her dad's friend a deadpan stare.

 

"Dead," At Misuzu's startled glance Haruhi shrugged. "Before Riddle started this war Harry's community had a population of about four thousand four hundred people. In the past six years, no births have been recorded, and the number of dead continues to rise. Six years ago it was only a few dozen a month. Yesterday's estimate says there are nearly two hundred known deaths a day. The adults who aren't dead are on Riddle's side,"

 

It was a grim truth Haruhi knew, but those kids aren't kids anymore. 

 

"What's this war even over?" Hikaru asked.

 

"Rank, blood status, power," Haruhi said. "Riddle wants the commoners of his community as slaves, the women as broodmares. Harry is trying to prevent that and bring equality to his community,"

 

Haruhi made her way to her room. The other hosts would be visiting again tomorrow, most likely going to try and escort her back home too. School, host chaos nearly every day, and still worrying over the war Harry's fighting. 

 

She thought about the solo mission he would be going on. The Quibbler didn't give much information, at least not that Haruhi understood, but she's been decoding messages since she was seven. What she figured out was limited. Harry would be going on this solo mission of his in May, which was nine months away. The fact that this war was going to last that long broke Haruhi's heart. Anything could happen in that time. There were plans to do something at Malfoy Manor, what that was Haruhi had no clue. Something was also going on at the Ministry, and the Prophet was being moved to an underground bunker. The Quibbler was in the bunker already. There's also only been a few targets Haruhi managed to decipher. A snake, the main ward stones of Hogwarts and the Ministry, and a woman. Haruhi hoped the Prophet and the Quibbler weren't Riddle's targets. Once she stopped getting news from England, she really would be in the dark. 

 

"Please Harry," Haruhi said. "Let me know you'll be alright,"

 

She fell asleep without a response. Her heart once again heavy with concern. 


End file.
